gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Der Geist von Harrenhal (Episode)
Der Geist von Harrenhal ist die fünfte Episode der zweiten Staffel von Game of Thrones und die 15. Folge der gesamten Serie. Die Regie führte David Petrarca. Das Drehbuch verfassten David Benioff und D. B. Weiss. Die Erstausstrahlung fand am 29. April 2012 auf dem amerikanischen Sender HBO statt. Im deutschsprachigen Raum erfolgte die Erstausstrahlung am 21. Juni 2012 auf Sky. Inhalt Das Ende der Rivalität zwischen den Baratheon-Brüdern treibt Catelyn Stark zur Flucht. In Königsmund macht Tyrion Lennisters Quelle ihn auf König Joffreys fehlerhaften Verteidigungsplan und eine mysteriöse Geheimwaffe aufmerksam. Um zu beweisen, dass er es wert ist als Eisenmann bezeichnet zu werden, segelt Theon Graufreud an die Steinerne Küste. In Harrenhal bekommt Arya Stark ein Versprechen von Jaqen H’ghar, einem der drei Gefangenen, die sie bei einem Überfall gerettet hat. Die Nachtwache erreicht eine ehemaligen Festung von der sie hoffen, dass sie dem Vormarsch der Wildling-Armee standhält. : Text: RTL II Handlung thumb|250px|[[Renly Baratheon|Renly wurde vom Schatten getötet]]Nachts unterhalten sich Catelyn und Renly Baratheon, da Catelyn ein Bündnis schließen will. Renly stimmt dem zu und er plant, gemeinsam mit Robb, der den selben Eid an ihn schwören soll wie Eddard an Robert Baratheon, die Lennisters zu besiegen und den Krieg zu beenden. Doch Catelyn bemerkt als erstes, dass etwas nicht stimmt: Ein schwarzer Schatten kommt in Renlys Zelt und als er sich hinter Renly "verfestigt", bemerkt dies auch die beiwohnende Brienne von Tarth. Der Schatten tötet Renly, was Brienne zutiefst bestürzt. Sie stößt einen Schrei aus und tötet die zwei angreifenden Soldaten, die deshalb das Zelt betraten und nicht sahen, was vorgefallen ist. Brienne und Catelyn fliehen aus dem Zeltlager, da sie sonst getötet werden würden. thumb|left|250px|[[Petyr Baelish|Petyr sieht Stannis' Flotte]] Stannis Baratheons Flotte nähert sich Renlys Lager auf See und Petyr Baelish befindet sich im Zeltlager. Margaery drängt Loras Tyrell dazu, nach Rosengarten zu fliehen, als Petyr das Zelt betritt. Dieser ratet ihnen das selbe, da Stannis demnächst eintrifft und Renlys Vasallen zu diesem überlaufen werden. Loras zieht seine Waffe, da er von Renlys Tod sehr mitgenommen ist. Doch Petyr und Margaery besänftigen ihn. Margaery meint, dass Brienne Renly tötete, doch Loras ist ungläubig. Loras aber meint, dass Stannis schuld trägt und Brienne unschuldig ist, weshalb er sich rächen und Stannis töten will. Schließlich überzeugen Margaery und Petyr ihn dazu, zu fliehen. Loras verlässt das Zelt und Petyr frägt Margaery, ob sie eine Königin sein möchte. Sie erwidert daraufhin, dass sie nicht eine, sondern die Königin sein will. thumb|200px|[[Tyrion Lennister|Tyrion spricht mit Cersei]]Tyrion erzählt Cersei Lennister von Renlys Ermordung. auf Cerseis Nachfrage hin, wer ihn getötet hat, meint er, dass die Erzählungen unterschiedlich sind, aber die meisten Catelyn Stark beschuldigen, auch wenn auch davon erzählt wird, dass Stannis der Mörder war oder ein Mitglied aus Renlys eigener Königsgarde. Tyrion aber erzählt, dass Varys meint, dass dies nichts Gutes bedeutet, da die Vasallen in Scharen zu Stannis überlaufen und ihnen Stannis somit überlegen wäre. Tyrion meint, dass Stannis sie früher oder später angreifen wird. Cersei ist immer noch darüber wütend, dass Tyrion Myrcella nach Dorne schicken will, doch Tyrion versucht sie zu überzeugen, dass sie dort sicherer sei. thumb|left|250px|[[Lancel Lennister|Lancel erstattet Bericht]]Cersei verweigert ihm den Bericht über den Plan des Königs, die Stadt zu verteidigen. Tyrion aber hat andere Quellen. Lancel Lennister, Tyrions Berichterstatter, erzählt ihm, dass sie planen, Seefeuer auf Stannis' Heer und Schiffe zu werfen. Tausende Fässer sollen in Gewölben versteckt sein, bewacht von den Brauern: Den Pyromantikern. Auf Tyrions Nachfrage, wann Cersei ihm das erzählte, entgegnet Lancel, dass er hörte, wie Cersei mit einem Pyromantiker sprach und dass sie sich neulich nachts mit ihm traf, als Lancel weg war. Tyrion quält Lancel noch ein wenig und dann trägt er ihm auf, Bronn zu sagen, dass er Lancel töten solle, falls Tyrion etwas zustoßen sollte, was Bronn amüsiert. thumb|[[Davos Seewert|Davos lässt nicht nach]]Davos Seewert spricht mit Stannis Baratheon. Dieser erzählt Stannis, dass das gemeine Volk und Renly trauert, was Stannis nicht überrascht. Davos will mit Stannis darüber sprechen, was sich mit Melisandre in der Höhle zugetragen hat, aber Stannis lehnt dies strikt ab. Er versucht ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass dies nicht richtig war und sei, aber Stannis meint, dass nun alle Vasallen Renlys, ausgenommen den Tyrells, auf seiner Seite seien und es nichts zu bedauern gäbe. Davos frägt Stannis, wann sie in See stechen, und Stannis erwidert, dass dies sehr bald geschehen soll. Davos aber versucht Stannis davon zu überzeugen, Lady Melisandre nicht mit zur Schlacht nach Königsmund zu nehmen, da die Männer den Sieg dann ihr und nicht Stannis zuschreiben würden, doch Stannis lässt augenscheinlich nicht nach. thumb|left|150px|[[Tyrion Lennister|Tyrion lauscht der Rede]]Tyrion und Bronn unterhalten sich. Tyrion meint, dass Stannis mehr Schiffe und mehr Vorräte hat, während sie gar nichts haben. Auf Bronns Nachfrage hin, was mit Tywin Lennister sei, antwortet Tyrion, dass dieser sehr beschäftigt sei, da Robb Stark ihn immer wieder demütigt. Dann hören sie eine Rede von einem gemeinen Mann vor dem Volk. Tyrion lässt den Mann leben, aber ist sehr erschrocken, dass das Volk Tyrion, oder dem "verrückten Auffendämon", wie sie ihn nennen, beschuldigt, weil er angeblich der "verfaulten Frucht des Inzests" (Joffrey) immer ins Ohr flüstert und Joffrey seine Marionette sei. thumb|[[Theon Graufreud|Theon vor dem Treffen seiner Mannschaft]]Theon Graufreud tritt seiner zukünftigen Mannschaft der Seehure entgegen, welche ihm gegenüber sehr respektlos ist und ihn nicht ernst nimmt. Asha, welche Theon mit einem Scherz unterbricht, erklärt ihm, dass sie gehen muss, da sie 30 Schiffe hat, welche sie nicht alle bei Peik unterbringen kann, da dort kein Platz sei. Theon meint, dass sie sich beeilen sollte, da ihre Schiffe sonst ohne sie fortsegeln, doch Asha erklärt ihm, dass ihre Mannschaft ihr treu ergeben ist. Dann geht sie und Dagmer bringt ihm zum Schiff. Er erklärt ihm, dass seine Mannschaft ihn erst respektiert, wenn er sich bewährt hat. Dagmer schlägt vor, Torrhenschanze einzunehmen und Theon meint, dass sie das zwar schaffen könnten, aber die Starks einfach Männer aus Winterfell schicken, um sie zurückzuerobern. Ihm kommt der Einfall, Winterfell einzunehmen, was er aber nicht laut auspricht. thumb|left|300px|[[Tywin Lennister|Tywin bei einer Sitzung]]Arya Stark arbeitet in Harrenhal als Mundschenk, während Tywin eine Sitzung hält. Tywin meint, dass sie Robb Stark viel zu lange unterschützt haben. Reginald schlägt vor, vor dem Planen zu schlafen und Tywin schickt ihn hinaus. Dann frägt Tywin, der nicht weiß wer Arya ist, Arya, woher sie kommt, und sie antwortet, dass sie aus Jungfernteich sei. Da sie aber nicht weiß, was das Siegel Jungernteichs ist, merkt Tywin schnell, dass dies gelogen ist. Er merkt auch, dass sie aus dem Norden kommt und frägt sie abermals, woher sie kommt. Sie antwortet diesmal sicherer, dass sie aus Hügelstatt kommt. Sie weiß auch, was das Banner zeigt und wer die Herren sind. Sie antwortet auf Tywins Nachfrage, was die Leute dort über Robb sagen, dass sie ihn den "jungen Wolf" nennen, er auf einen riesigen Schattenwolf in die Schlacht reitet, er sich in einen Wolf verwandeln kann und dass er von keinem umgebracht werden kann. Doch Arya meint, dass dies nicht stimmt, da man jeden töten kann. Dann soll sie Wasser holen und unterwegs wird sie von Jaqen H'ghar überrascht. Dieser meint, dass sie dem roten Gott drei Tode schuldet, da sie ihn, Rorge und Beißer gerettet hat. Sie soll ihm drei Namen nennen, also meint sie, dass er den Kitzler töten soll. thumb|[[Jon Schnee|Jon sieht in den Norden]]Jeor Mormont erzählt Jon Schnee von Qhorin Halbhand, während Samwell Tarly von Goldy spricht, was den Schwermütigen Edd sehr nervt. Sam erzählt Edd von der Faust der Ersten Menschen, doch diesen scheint dies nicht zu interesseren, sondern zu stören, doch Sam erzählt einfach weiter. Auf Sams Nachfrage hin, was die anderen glauben, wie die ersten Menschen waren, entgegnet Jon, dass sie wahrscheinlich Angst hatten und herkamen, um sich zu verstecken, aber dies nicht funktionierte. Dann hören sie ein Horn, aber nur einmal. Sam sagt nebenbei, dass drei Hornstöße Weiße Wanderer bedeuten. Dann sieht Jon die Leute, die von Qhorin angeführt werden und herkommen. thumb|left|250px|[[Bronn mag Seefeuer nicht]]Tyrion und Bronn statten den Pyromantiker einen Besuch ab und Tyrion erzählt von einer alten Seemannsweißheit. Er erzählt Tyrion, dass die Substanz des Seefeuers so heiß ist, dass sie Stahl, Stein und Fleisch schmelzen lassen kann. Nachdem die Drachen starben, war den Targaryen das Seefeuer sehr wichtig. Doch Bronn glaubt ihm kein Wort. Wenn Soldaten in der Schlacht Seefeuer auf Stannis werfen, wirft Stannis vielleicht welche zurück, oder im Chaos der Schlacht lässt jemand ein Gefäß fallen, weshalb ein Feuer innerhalb der Stadtmauer entzündet wird. Die anderen Seefeuerwerfer geraten dann in Panik und lassen ihre Gefäße fallen, sodass die ganze Stadt in Rauch endet. Dann zeigt der Pyromantiker, wie viel Vorrat an Seefeuer sie noch haben: 7811 Seefeuergefäße. Der Pyromantiker meint, dass diese ausreichen, um Stannis, seine Flotte und seine Armeen zu verbrennen. Bronn hält das für eine schlechte Idee und Tyrion pflichtet ihm bei. Er befiehlt dem Pyromantiker, ab sofort ihm Seefeuer herzustellen und nicht seiner Schwester. thumb|[[Drogon, Daenerys' dunkler Drache]]Daenerys Targaryen versucht Drogon beizubringen, auf ihren Befehl Feuer zu speien. Sie verbindet "Spei Feuer" mit "Dracarys". Der Drache speit tatsächlich Feuer und Doreah schließt ihn auf den Befehl Daenerys' hin wieder in seinen Käfig. Es kommt zu einer kleinen Komplikation zwischen Irri und Doreah, aber diese ist schnell gebändigt. Auf dem Fest muss Daenerys Jorah Mormont, Mallakho und Jhogo davon abzuhalten, goldene Statuen von Xaro Xhoan Daxos zu stehlen. Jogho und Mallakho gehen, aber Jogho stiehlt noch einen goldenen Becher. Dann wird sie von Pyat Pree, einem der Hexenmeister von Qarth, begrüßt, welcher sie dazu einlädt, zu dem Haus der Unsterblichen zu gehen. Nachdem Xaro mit Daenerys gegangen ist, wird Jorah von einer vermummten Frau angesprochen, welche ihn warnt, Daenerys zu beschützen, da es Leute gibt, die die Drachen stehlen wollen. thumb|left|[[Brienne von Tarth|Brienne schwört Catelyn die Treue]]Brienne unterhält sich mit Catelyn über den Schatten. Während Brienne meint, der Schatten hatte Stannis' Gestalt, meint Catelyn, dass es einfach die Gestalt irgendeines Mannes war. Catelyn erzählt Brienne, dass sie nur kurz bei Robb bleibt, da sie nach Winterfell reiten will, um ihre beiden Söhne, Bran und Rickon Stark, wiederzusehen. Brienne bittet sie, Catelyn verlassen zu dürfen, sobald sie wieder in Winterfell ist, um Stannis zu töten. Catelyn versucht sie zu überzeugen, Robb zu dienen, doch sie entscheidet sich dafür, ihr zu dienen, da sie "weiblichen Mut" besitzt. Also schwört sie vor den alten und den neuen Göttern, dass sie Catelyn dient, im Gegenzug hält diese sie nicht zurück, wenn es an der Zeit ist, Stannis gegenüberzutreten. thumb|[[Brandon Stark|Bran hört sich das Volk an ]]Bran hört sich die Beschwerden des Volkes an, während Rickon mit einem Stein Nüsse zerschlägt. Bran gibt ihm zwei Waisenjungen mit, was den Bauern, der meinte, dass er die Schafe nicht allein schützen könne, sehr erfreut. Bran wollte reiten gehen und rief schon Hodor, als Ser Rodrik hereinstürmt und nach 200 Männern verlangt, da Torrhenschanze unter Belagerung steht. Auf Maester Luwins Nachfrage hin, warum er so viele braucht, antwortet Bran: "Wenn wir unsere Vasallen nicht beschützen können, warum sollten sie uns beschützen?". Bran frägt Osha, was es bedeutet, wenn er von einen dreiäugigen Raben träumt, doch Osha streitet ab, etwas relevantes davon zu wissen. Er erzählt ihr, dass er davon träumte, dass das Meer nach Winterfell kam, die Burg überschwemmt wurde und viele ertranken. thumb|left|[[Qhorin Halbhand|Qhorin sieht ein Feuer]]Die Nachtwache steht vor einem Berg und Qhorin und Jon erblicken ein Feuer. Auf Jeors Nachfrage hin, wie viele Wildlinge auf Manke Rayder hören, meint Qhorin Halbhand nur, alle. Jon frägt, wo die Wildlinge zuerst zuschlagen werden und Qhorin meint, dort, wo es sicher ist. Er meint auch, dass man die Wildlinge nur besiegen kann, wenn man Manke Rayder tötet und die Wildlinge auseinander treibt: Die Wildlinge werden disziplinierter, so wie die Nachtwache, weshalb die Nachtwache mehr so wie die Wildlinge werden soll. Dafür müssen sie aber die Späher bei dem Feuer ausschalten. Jon erklärt sich bereit, mit Qhorin und drei anderen zu gehen, was Jeor anfangs zwar misfällt, aber dann doch in Ordnung findet. Also geht Jon, Qhorin und drei weitere Krähen zu den Spähern, um sie unschädlich zu machen. thumb|[[Xaro Xhoan Daxos|Xaro spricht mit Daenerys]]Xaro Xhoan Daxos frägt Daenerys gerade heraus, wie lange Jorah schon in sie verliebt ist. Daenerys meint, dass er nicht in sie verliebt sei, sondern er ihr Ratgeber und Freund sei. Xaro aber weiß dies besser, er meint, er erkennt es, wenn ein Mann etwas will. Auf ihre Nachfrage hin, ob er auch erkennt, was eine Frau will, meint er, dass diese viel komplizierte sind: Zum Beispiel sie. Er frägt sie also, was sie will und sie meint, dass sie die Sieben Königslande will, da sie dem Recht nach ihr zustehen und sie ihren Dothraki eine sichere Heimat schenken möchte. Daenerys frägt Xaro, was er will, da er vor den Toren Qarths für sie bürgte. Er zeigt ihr das Tor zu seinem Reichtum, welches nur mit dem Schlüssel um seinen Hals geöffnet werden kann. Er verspricht ihr die Hälfte von dem, wenn sie ihn nur heiraten wird. Später, als Daenerys bei Jorah ist, versucht dieser sie strikt davon abzuhalten, ihn zu heiraten, da sie die Unterstützung von Westeros braucht, um Westeros zu erobern. Auf ihre Frage hin, was Jorah will, meint er, dass er sie auf den Eisernen Thron sehen will. Er meint, dass sie nicht nur eine Herrscherin sei, die respektiert wird, sondern eine, die geliebt wird. Er beichtet ihr seine Gefühle und sie hört ihm und stimmt ihm zu. thumb|left|der [[Kitzler ist tot]]Gendry schmiedet vor Aryas Augen ein Schwert. Arya versucht diesem zu erklären, wie man kämpft. Dieser entgegnet, dass er gegen niemanden käpft, aber Arya meint, dass er für einen Kampf übt, weshalb er auch richtig üben sollte. Dann stürz ein Mann auf den BodeN: Es ist der Kitzler. Oben sieht Arya Jaqen H'ghar mit einem Apfel in der Hand stehen. Als geheimes Zeichen legt er einen Finger auf sein Gesicht, um ihr zu zeigen, dass dem roten Gott ein Tod wiedergegeben wurde. Unterschiede zwischen Buch und Serie *Im Buch arbeitet Arya unter den Lennisters in Harrenhal nicht als Leibdienerin von Lord Tywin sondern arbeitet als Laufmädchen und Putzkraft. *Meera und Jojen Reed kommen in der Serie bislang nicht vor; dafür hat Bran Stark zusätzliche prophetische Träume. Meera und Jojen Reed versuchen Bran davon zu überzeugen, das er sich seinen Träumen stellen und diese akzeptieren muss. Das er, wenn er schläft, mit seinem Wolf seelenverwandt ist und als dieser im Wald herrumläuft und er sogar als Rabe umherfliegen kann. Bran ist ein sogenannter "Wechsler". Meera und Jojen Reed sind auch in der Lage die Zukunft zu sehen, denn die sind es, die vorhersagen, dass die See nach Winterfell kommt und erzählen es Bran. *Das erste Opfer von Jaqen H'ghar ist nicht der Folterer "Kitzler", sondern ein Soldat, der mit seinen Kriegsverbrechen so sehr geprahlt hat, dass Arya ihn deshalb tot sehen wollte. Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 2